


爱的变位

by Samtree



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post ILY Scene, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 福茉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samtree/pseuds/Samtree
Summary: 无授权翻译。那通宿命般的电话已经过去了几天，茉莉下班回家，却发现夏洛克在她的公寓里。这一天，他向她坦白了一个秘密。





	爱的变位

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538016) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 无授权翻译，原作被加入orphan_account，作者已不可考，侵删。  
> 短篇福茉，一章完结。标题‘Amo’来自《六尊撒切尔夫人像》，时间线设定在第四季完结后。译者当年是读了这篇才萌上福茉的，现在翻下来也算是重拾一下初心。原作者功力深厚，希望我能捕捉到一点神韵，分享给喜欢的同好。

她听到了音乐。茉莉深吸一口气，指尖放在她公寓的门把手上，留心着声音，同时微微张开了嘴巴。她知道，这个旋律只可能来自一个人。

门没有锁，向里推开时发出轻柔的吱呀声。她很久以前就给了夏洛克一把钥匙，但他已经几个月没有来过了。为什么现在过来？

音乐声渐渐变响。茉莉关上身后的门，蹑手蹑脚地走进客厅。夏洛克正在拉小提琴，背冲着她，跟着音乐的节奏移动着身体，大衣的下摆随之舞动。茉莉刚想打招呼，话却没到嘴边就停下了，因为她看到他的眼睛是闭着的，这个时候最好不要打扰他。她叹了口气，把沉重的包扔在沙发上，踢掉鞋子，去卧室换下衣服。托比正在她的床上睡觉，她心不在焉地抓了抓他的耳朵。她出来的时候，身上穿着睡衣和居家的袍子，一边走向厨房，一边按摩着自己的脖子和肩膀。

她为晚餐洗菜切菜，同时不由自主地跟着旋律打起了节拍。她进入了思绪和回忆的世界，陷入脑海中的沉思，而没有注意到歌曲已经停下。

“你觉得怎么样？”

茉莉被声音吓了一跳。夏洛克正站在她的面前，后背笔直，小提琴和琴弓小心地平衡在身体两侧，仿佛上膛的武器。

“很美，”茉莉说。“但是……也很忧伤。新写的吗？”

“是我正在给欧洛丝写的。”

东风。茉莉打了个冷颤。“为什么？”

“因为我的父母想见到他们的女儿。因为我认为这能帮助到她。”

“你真……”

“好心？”夏洛克接话。“我知道。令人作呕，不是吗？”

沉默在空气中凝固，被远处市政厅的钟声打断。

“你确定跟她见面是明智的吗？”茉莉问道，手里削着胡萝卜。

“她现在伤不到我，”夏洛克说。停顿了一下，他又补充道，“也伤不到你。”

茉莉舔了下嘴唇。对于这种显而易见的问题，最好有话直说。“约翰……嗯，约翰都解释给我听了。那通电话，还有你说……那些话的原因。”

“是的，我知道。是我让他说的。”

“你本可以自己告诉我的。我明白，夏洛克。”

“是的。”他闲着的那只手拍了拍他的大腿，然后尴尬地移动了一下。“你想吃薯条吗？”他问。

“什么？”

“薯条。你想吃薯条吗？”

“我正做晚饭呢。”

“没错，但已经很晚了，而且你很累。根据我的经验，薯条是很有帮助的。”

“帮助什么呢？”

夏洛克上前一步。她向后退缩。她无法承受他视线的重量，像犯罪现场的一具尸体一样被他阅读。夏洛克缓缓陈述他的分析，语气尽可能地轻柔。

“孤独，”他说。“肌肉疲劳。皮质醇升高。惯用手轻微发抖。黑眼圈，说明有睡眠问题。你热爱你的工作，却一反常态地长时间请假在家，而且……”

他环顾她的公寓。通常都被打扫得一尘不染，职业病，她的工作场所需要时刻保持整洁无菌，但是现在周围看起来有一点凌乱。普通人不会觉得奇怪，但夏洛克……

“所有的征兆都在眼前，”他继续说。

“我没有自杀倾向，如果这是你的暗示的话，”茉莉抗拒地说。

“我也没有，”夏洛克同意道。“但我们还是应该去买薯条。”

“你来这里是为了什么，夏洛克？”茉莉问，忽然对他的试探感到厌烦。

“我来这里……是因为我认为，我们两个人目前都不应该独处。”

茉莉定睛看着他，在军人般的表面下，她看到了一个被深深伤害过的人，一个在经历酷刑后，依然没有摆脱后遗症的人。

她向他扔过去一个土豆。他空闲的手迅速抬起，在空中接住，没让它砸到脸上。他皱了皱眉。“怎么？”

“你想吃薯条？那我们做吧。”

夏洛克小心翼翼地在手中摆弄着土豆，好像在检查一块奇特的化石。“做饭不是我的强项。”

“那现在正是学习的机会。”她拿出一把刀和一个削皮器，放在工作台上。“我保证你会喜欢做饭的。就像化学一样，反复试验出正确的组合和用量，来达到完美的效果。”

夏洛克轻笑。“这比方可不太恰当。”

“你是要帮我，还是干站着？”

夏洛克的嘴唇紧绷成一条直线。他放下小提琴，加入了她的厨房。

“红薯？”夏洛克怀疑地说。茉莉正忙着削皮。

“你从来没吃过红薯做的薯条？”

“记忆中没有。”

他积极地削着她给的普通土豆。

“我——呃。”夏洛克的喉结轻轻的颤动。“我应该告诉你，当时我能看到你的公寓里面。”

“什么？”

“那通电话。欧洛丝。我当时能看见你。事情发生的时候，你就站着这里。”

_茉莉手中的刀哐当一声掉在地上。“她在我的公寓里装了摄像头？”_

“是的。”

“约翰怎么没告诉我……”

夏洛克微微地低下了头，研究着手中的土豆，好像它是世上最有意思的东西。

“我替你拆掉了所有摄像头。藏在通风管里。不难找，只要你知道该往哪里看。”

“多久？”

“嗯？”

“它们被装上了多久？”她质问。“我被监视了多久？”

他的表情畏缩了一下。“几个月。”就在她惊呼时，他赶紧解释道，“但我不认为你是被全程监控着。那些摄像头都是远程开启的。可以随意开关。有可能欧洛丝在安装以后，仅仅在我们的游戏进行的时候才打开了它们。”

茉莉的右手抖得厉害。她吸了一下鼻子，突然强烈地感到被侵犯。

“也有可能，”夏洛克不情愿地承认，“她监视过你许多次，来研究出怎样才能更好地利用你作为施压点。”

“你能不能别再说这样的话了？”茉莉忍不住了。“游戏，施压点——我不是一个棋子！你清楚这感觉有多糟糕吗，现在才知道我当时是这样不堪一击！”

她用一只胳膊搂住自己的腰，抱紧了自己。

“我很抱歉，”夏洛克说，他的声音中充满懊悔，说明他的态度是真诚的。“你知道我不想让你受伤。”

“你总是这么说，可你伤害我的次数还真不少，”茉莉尖锐地说。她深吸一口气。“在哪？”

他犹豫了。

“摄像头。在哪？”

“每个房间里都有一个，除此以外，厨房三个，卧室三个。我猜测是因为你用这两个房间最频繁。”

“浴室也有？”

“是的。”

她受不了了。她走出厨房，进入客厅，站在壁炉前方，双手交叉抱在胸前。

“如果能让你感觉好一点，欧洛丝不在乎这些事情。她并不会偷看你洗澡，由此得到愉悦。我是说，对于她，你只不过是一个实验。”

“闭嘴，”茉莉低声说。“……别再说话了。”

她正盯着一个像花瓶一样的东西。后面挂着的画框里是一幅刺绣作品，上面写着一句拉丁语的句子。Vivamus, mea Lesbia, atque amemus...

“真恶心，”她说着，一个颤栗流遍全身，“想到我随时被监控着。在这个地方——我的公寓，我的家，我一直以为能给我安全感的地方。”

夏洛克沉默了。托比偷偷摸摸地走进屋子，缠在茉莉的腿上。

“你从没问过，”她继续道，“我是怎么能负担得起这座公寓的。这座伦敦市区里的大公寓。我猜你已经想明白了，对吧？”

夏洛克意识到，她面前这个漂亮的花瓶，原来是一个骨灰翁。

“你父亲，”他轻柔的说。

她点头。她几乎能听见他将精力集中在一个任务上时，大脑中电化学反应的噼里啪啦声。

“一笔遗产，”夏洛克说。“你是个独生女，家庭成员很少。你曾有过一个妹妹，但她在你很小的时候就去世了，所以你成为了父母的全世界。你的父亲和母亲都是学者，都是博士。他们存下所有的钱，为了给你优秀的教育资源。你的母亲是在你十几岁的时候去世的。你的父亲更加倍地为你存钱，让你进入最好的中学，最好的大学。你以名列前茅的成绩毕业，紧接着开始了全职工作。然后你的父亲就生病了。”

一滴眼泪划下她的脸颊。

“他把财产都留给了你。你用钱投资了这栋房子。”

“你漏掉了一点。”

一个突触走火的声音，他畏缩了一下。“什么？”

“即使有我父亲的钱，我也负担不起一座伦敦市中心的公寓。”她面向他。“继续。我想看看你记不记得。”

_记得。_

他一下子没理解这个词，眉头间皱起三条细线。紧接着，他的额头放松下来。

“啊，”他说。“我早年间的案子之一。在遇到约翰之前。天鹅绒杀手。”

“这是那个谋杀犯的房子，”茉莉说，示意着周围，嘴边扬起一抹微笑。“我以为你会认出来的，但我猜你从来没有真正去过他的房子。他被逮捕之后没人想要这间屋子，我当即就低价买下了。那个案子——上了报纸。那是我第一次听说你的名字。夏洛克·福尔摩斯。我当时觉得，他一定是一个伟大的人。你能想象到，当我第一次在巴茨医院见到你时的惊讶了。”

“我是你想象中的样子吗？”

她耸了一下鼻子。

“不是？”

她摇头。一个小小的微笑出现在她的脸上，夏洛克轻笑了一声。

“不，我肯定不是。你当时一定很失望。”

“我可没这么说。”她咬着下嘴唇。“你确定所有的摄像头都没了？”

“非常确定。而且我还设计了一个无人能破的安全系统，保证以后不会再有入室案件了。”

“无‘人’能破是一回事，欧洛丝能不能破呢？”

“也不能。”

“很好。行吧。”

他们一起走回厨房，继续切着土豆。

“我知道你一定感到隐私被侵犯了，”夏洛克说。“我也一样，在欧洛丝的迷宫里无路可退，像小白鼠一样，被高高在上地观察。她对待我就像对待一个科学谜题，而不是一个人。”他沮丧地叹了一口气。“相信我，我真的不想伤害你。”

“没关系的，夏洛克。我明白。”

“很好。”他看向她的刀工。“你切土豆的时候应该认真一点。这样表面积大小不均匀，是做不熟的。”

茉莉把土豆皮扔向他.

 

***

 

晚些时候，他们一起吃着薯条，坐在了客厅地板上，因为沙发被托比占领，而餐桌对于他们又太过正式。

“我也不想这么说，但你对红薯的看法是对的，”夏洛克说。

“别全吃了，”茉莉一边开心地说，一边从他那里偷走了几根。“你今天胃口不小嘛。”

“刚意识到，我最近似乎忘记了吃饭。”他看向他的小提琴。“脑子里有别的事情。”

“是需要被驱走的恶魔吗？”

“恰当的比方。”他指向那一幅刚才就注意到的画框，裱起来的拉丁句子。“壁炉上的东西。那是什么？”

“是一首拉丁文的诗，”茉莉说。“卡图卢斯《诗集》第五首。你上过贵族私立中学，肯定记得吧？”

“恐怕已经被我删除了。”

“这是我爸爸最喜欢的一首，”茉莉说。“妈妈在去世前，特意给他做成了刺绣。她很喜欢缝纫。”

“意思是什么？”

茉莉放下盘子，沉思着吮掉手指上的盐和油。“这首诗是一位诗人写给他的情人的。意思是——我大致翻译一下——意思是，我们应当生活，我们应当去爱，不管他人的闲话，给我一千个吻。太阳升起又沉没，而我们短暂的光芒一旦消失，就陷入永恒的长夜。吻我吧，给我无数个吻，趁我们还有时间。”

淡淡的粉色涌上她的脸颊。

“我们应当去生活，去爱，”他重复道。

“Vivamus atque amemus,”茉莉翻译。

“Amo，”夏洛克轻声说，记忆从眉头间一闪而过。

“你想起拉丁语了。”

“你会说吗？”

“差不多吧。从来没有正式学过，但是——嗯，拉丁文总是出现在学术词汇和解剖学里。就像一首总能听见的旋律，在脑中不断循环，所以我找了一本语法书开始学，就这样学会了。希腊语也一样……”

她的声音渐渐变小。夏洛克把他的空盘子叠在她的上面，擦了擦手。

“那是你父亲的骨灰翁？”他问。

茉莉点头。“我想把他留在身边。有人觉得很诡异。他们觉得我用低价买谋杀犯的房子更诡异。我的乔迁派对可尴尬了。”

她试着微笑，但一抹悲伤掺进了她的声音。

“而且——这座房子太大了，”她解释道。“我一直都不习惯一个人住。大部分家具都来自我们的老房子。我经常想象我的家人都在这里，跟我在一起。这很奇怪吗？”

“我不觉得，但我可是在冰箱里保存手指的人。”

茉莉咯咯地笑了。“说真的，我不懂别人为什么如此忌讳死亡。每个人都会死。而且我认为，当人们死去以后，留住鲜活的回忆，把他们放在心里，那再美好不过了。死去的尸体也是一种美好又悲哀的存在。”

“有时我认为，对死亡的厌恶只不过是掩耳盗铃，不愿面对生命的终结。”

“仔细想想，真正反常的是我们的文化对于死亡的态度。一百年，两百年以前，死亡占据着日常生活。有些人死在家里。有些人将他们的爱人包进裹尸布。女人在生产中死去，父母失去一半的孩子，看不到他们长大成人，都再平常不过。现在人类的寿命延长了。生产中几乎没有死亡的威胁。人们死在医院，眼不见，心不烦。我们将这个概念置之脑后，就能对现实视若无睹。死去的尸体反而成为了怪异畸形的存在。一具怪异，恐怖的东西，仅仅因为我们无法面对……”

她发现夏洛克有些不安。

“工作中接近死亡，让我更加珍惜生命，”她总结，双手叠在大腿上。“我真希望其他人能理解，而不是一听说我的职业就落荒而逃。”

“但无法否认……有时死亡也是丑陋不堪的。”

“越是耸人听闻的谋杀案，你可就越兴奋，”茉莉平淡地回答。

“一旦涉及到身边人，就立马变得丑陋了。”

“我一直很喜欢人们用美丽的事物联结死亡的方式，”茉莉说，带着她独特的欢脱。“就像，葬礼上的鲜花，芳香油，裹尸布。墓地周围种着紫衫木和松柏，让人觉得永生不灭的灵魂进入了天堂。蝴蝶——希腊语是psyche——用来指代人的呼吸，离开身体的灵魂。我们美化装点起这些可怕的事情，就能珍藏起已逝之人依然高贵的回忆。”

夏洛克没有说话，于是她继续说道。

“有人觉得我在这个行业工作很奇怪。他们总是认为我太有活力、太有激情了——就好像在他们的预期里，我的样子应该是了无生气的——但这恰恰是许多文明对待死亡的方式。色彩，鲜花，水果，优美的墓志铭。因为葬礼并不是为了逝者，而是为了活着的人。”

夏洛克盯着地板，好像在木地板中能发现宇宙的奥义。

“你看起来挺凝重呀，夏洛克，”茉莉开玩笑。她轻笑了一声，摇了摇嘴唇。“抱歉。”

“约翰告诉你棺材的事了吗？”

“噢。”她眨了眨眼。“你是说——欧洛丝那件事？”

“他有没有告诉你上面写了什么？”

“没有。他只说是我的棺材——我的名字？”她猜测。

“上面写着三个字。”

她明白了。“噢。”

“很美的墓志铭。”他的手微微颤抖，握紧成拳头。“欧洛丝让我以为那句话是写给我的。然而死者通常不会给自己写墓志铭。”

他抬起视线，直视她的眼睛。

“葬礼是为了活着的人。”

在茉莉回答他之前，夏洛克站起身来，用手摆弄头发，叹了一口气。

“约翰或许解释了事情的经过。但我认为他遗漏了情感背景。”他按摩着太阳穴，皱了皱眉。“有一点，茉莉，你的死亡不会是美好的。那会是一个悲剧。”

他转身走开。

“你去哪里？”茉莉问。

“床上。”

“我的床？”

“是的。”

“噢。”她站起身。“我今晚想睡在自己的床上。”

“很好。我们可以一起。”

“什么？”

“你不会反对，对吧？”

“你就不能用客房吗？”

“最好不用。”

夏洛克走进茉莉的卧室。这间屋子和房子里其他的地方明显不同。其他的屋子都整洁得一尘不染，像个样板间，用她父母的房子里保存下来的家具装饰。但她的卧室—— _她的_ 卧室——带着显而易见的，她的风格。粉色和黄色的墙壁，色彩柔和的被单，挂着的海报和夜光星星，泰迪熊和娃娃屋，衣柜里引人注目的明亮色彩，墙壁上她自己画上的花朵和蝴蝶，角落里的骨架和解剖模型，白大褂上还有溅上的血迹。这个房间带着她的印迹，不可磨灭。就连闻起来也像她。

茉莉从他身后走进来。

“你有没有想过，为什么我喜欢睡在这个房间？”

“空间大？”茉莉无力地说。

“跟你这个宫殿一样的公寓比起来吗？”夏洛克回答，扬起一边眉毛。“不。是因为，这是唯一一个让我感到舒服的房间。其他的地方……”他停下，用手划过木质桌子。他看到娃娃屋里手工制作的摆件，伸出指尖触碰它们平滑的表面。“你居住的方式，就好像还有别人也住在这里。一间巨大的房子，你却仅仅把自己关在这一间屋子里，其他的都留给逝者——母亲，父亲，妹妹。只有在这间屋子里，我才能感觉到——感觉到你是活着的。”

夏洛克转向她。“你与逝者一共生活。工作时，跟解剖台上的尸体对话。回到家，面对早就不在了的家人。孤身一人。还有……欧洛丝给我展示了你死亡时的景象。简单实用的棺材，在里面慢慢腐烂，刻着我写给你的墓志铭。我……”

他突然承受不住了。他紧紧地闭上双眼，几乎能听见他妹妹的声音。

_这么多复杂的情感，我都数不清了……_

他盲目地向外摸索，却找到了她的手。她缓缓移走手指，沿着他的胳膊向上抚摸。当她走近时，他猛地将她拽入怀中。突如其来的动作撞走了她胸腔里的空气，但她也同样紧紧抱住了他。

“我还活着，夏洛克，”她轻声说。她的呼吸变得急促。他能感觉到她胸前的一起一伏，还有颈前突出的肋骨。还没来得及回过神，他就已经在亲吻她了，一遍又一遍，直到他也数不清。

当他放开她的时候，他的脸颊上有泪水。她用力吞咽了一下，平稳自己的呼吸。

“夏洛克……”

喘着气，她扯开腰间的绳结，脱掉袍子，仔细观察着他的反应。她身上穿着一件简单的黑色睡裙——不算太性感，但展示出了她白皙的胳膊和双腿，胸前油画般的起伏和优雅的颈部曲线。

她握住他的一只手，放在了自己的腰间。

“你在发抖，”夏洛克说，手掌抚住她的后背。“你害怕吗？”

她点了一次头。

“为什么？”

“我怕你——看到我。”

他的手轻抚她的胳膊，而她感到电流涌过。

“你能看到的太多了，”茉莉继续说。“你——当你看着我的时候，就像一把手术刀。其他时候，又好像我完全不存在，我不知道哪一种感觉更糟糕。被你的视线活体解剖，还是熟视无睹。”

“你认为我就好过吗，每次你看着我，就像看着台子上的一具尸体？每次你都能一眼看穿我——骨骼，血肉，器官，所有的一切？”

“如果你不好好照顾自己，我就 _只能_ 那样看你了，”茉莉尖锐地说，她的眼睛闪着光芒。“天哪，你说看到我死去的景象让你难过了，那你觉得我最近过得怎么样呢？眼睁睁地看着你杀死自己，一针一针的药剂，一次又一次愚蠢的、自寻死路的游戏。”

终于，夏洛克恍然大悟。他的嘴巴突然变干。“原谅我。”

“不。我 _不_ 原谅你。不会原谅你这件事。”

她挣开他的双手坐到床上，眉头紧皱，陷入沉思。夏洛克也坐下来。

“你想不想知道，我看到了什么？”

她的喉咙里泛起哽咽，没有回答。夏洛克握住她的手，若有所思地用拇指来回轻抚，视线落在她的身上。

“我看到一个失去了太多亲人的女人。我看一个需要高强度工作的女人。身材瘦小，却惊人地坚强。一个对于死亡的态度非常实际女人。她轻易就能交到朋友，但只要他们了解到她的职业特点，就很难继续留在身边。”

他轻触她的额头，拨开发丝，露出一个小小的伤疤。

“一个聪明的女人。无疑是英国最出色的病理学家。你喜欢在海边度假，只要有机会就去，空闲时喜欢阅读。”他抬起她的手臂，用鼻子贴上她的手腕和上臂内侧。“你使用香水油来遮盖工作中常用的防腐剂和酒精类消毒剂的气味。非常管用，但甲醛和甲酸类的气味格外顽固，在浓郁的玫瑰香气下还是若隐若现。”

他向上移动，在她的手臂上印上一个似有似无的吻。

“你的家族有乳腺癌史，”他说。“你的母亲就是因为这个去世的——还有一个姑妈。你使用天然的香体剂，因为你听说含铝的止汗露会致癌。死亡并不让你恐惧，但带走你母亲的那种——缓慢，徘徊不定，让人消耗殆尽的死亡，来势汹汹而无药可解的疾病—— _那种_ 会让你恐惧。美好的死亡，前提是美好的生命，而那种生命一点也不美。”

泪水刺痛茉莉的眼角。

“现在。”夏洛克直起身。“告诉我，当你看着我的时候，你看到了什么？”

“我看到……”她摇头叹息。“我一眼就看穿了你。看透了穿着大衣不露声色的侦探，那只是表象。我看到一个惊慌失措的小男孩。我看到一个聪明的人——聪明绝顶——有成为一个好人的潜质，如果他想的话。你喜欢喝黑咖啡，加两块糖。你喜欢薯条，热爱甜食。你是一名音乐家，”她抬起他的手掌，翻过面来，“手上长着典型的拉小提琴的茧。你喜欢狗。猫就一般般了，但有一只小公猫正在走进你心里。”她从他的袖子上摘走三根橘色的猫毛，继续道，“我看到一个男人，他爱着他的家人——父母，哥哥——即便是妹妹。他爱他的朋友约翰·华生，还有他的教女萝丝，还有格雷格，哈德森太太，还有……”

她呆住了。她的视线被泪水模糊，猛地吸进空气。

“还有呢？”夏洛克喃喃低语。

茉莉摇了摇头，不愿意继续。

“轮到我了。我看到一个富有爱心的女人。她选择每时每刻都温柔地对待他人，因为她饱尝苦难的滋味。她渴望家庭。我看到一个女人，她，不知为什么，爱着我。”

心痛。为什么听他说出口，会让她心痛。

“现在，你刚才还没说完？”

“我看到……”茉莉支吾了。“我看到……”

夏洛克耐心地等着。满心期待中，他有点紧张不安。茉莉吞咽了一下，句子在嘴中成型。

“你爱我。”

夏洛克缓缓呼气。他在发抖，有一点点。

“我从没……”他停下来，皱起眉头，又说，“我从没理解过这个表达，‘坠入爱河。’听起来像个……意外。无心之失，甚至还十分危险，给人疼痛。站在悬崖峭壁边，眼前就是无尽深渊。坠落，只有坠落。他们说，没有比坠落更容易的事了。但他们错了。坠落是世上最难的事。让人害怕……让人……”

“夏洛克，”茉莉打断他，紧接着，他感觉一只纤细的手抚上他的脸颊。“没事的。”

他看着她温柔的褐色眼睛，吐出呼吸。用自己的手盖住她的，稳住自己。

一点一点地，茉莉靠近了他。她亲吻他的嘴唇，温暖而浅尝辄止，接着在他的耳边轻声说出一句话。

“坠落吧。”

他这么做了。她向后落在床垫上，而他紧随着坠落。他渴求般地回应着她的吻，双手触摸着她的身体。

他早该知道，她会接住他。

 

***

 

茉莉真希望她能在事后直接睡着。她希望能像电影里一样，两个人在对方的怀里沉沉睡去，醒来就是崭新的一天，不用面对中间尴尬的时刻。但夏洛克显得忐忑不安，很快就走下床，而她的心中充满了无法言说的思绪，也没法安静下来。

“抽烟？你是认真的吗？”茉莉走进客厅时说。

夏洛克站在厨房打开的窗户前，沐浴在清澈的月光下。他吐出的云雾消散在空气中。

“这不是惯例吗？”夏洛克微笑着说。

“你知道我的房子里不准抽烟。”

“是的，所以我才偷偷地抽。”

他在水池里把烟压灭，挥手打散空中残留的几缕。茉莉蜷缩着坐到沙发上，手掌若有所思地支撑着下巴，眼神落在他的身上。

“我不明白你怎么还能抽烟，”她说，皱了皱鼻子。“你一定见过吸烟者的肺，整个变黑，萎缩成一团。有一些好像都能挤出焦油。”

“非常令人厌恶的陋习，”夏洛克同意道。“就现在来说，我不再抽了。”

“这话我可听得多了。”

他也走进客厅。他之前就套上了裤子，但上半身没穿衣服，幽灵一样惨白的皮肤，像一尊闪着微光的石膏像，表面带着瑕疵，雕塑上常见的裂缝和伤痕。他坐到她的身边，一只胳膊环上她的肩膀，让她靠在他的怀中。她伸出一根手指，描绘着那颗差点打中心脏的子弹孔。

“你觉得刚才怎么样？”夏洛克问。她的耳朵贴在他的胸口上，她能听到他低沉的声音带来的震动。

“很好。嗯，还不错。”她说。

“只是不错？我以为要更好一些。”

“非常不错，”茉莉带着笑容说。

“好多了。”

“可是。呃，我有话要告诉你。”

“什么？”

“我想要个孩子。”

“你已经有一个教女了，那不够吗？”

“看到我的教女让我意识到，我还想要更多。这也是我最近……状态很差的原因。”

“因为你想要个孩子？”

“因为我想要个家庭，”她的的眼角皱起纹路。“因为我放弃了汤姆——我最接近拥有家庭的机会——仅仅是因为我放不下……”

“你已经有一个家庭了，”夏洛克急切地说。“我和约翰，还有萝丝，哈德逊太太。”

“你怎么 _好意思_ 这样说，过去这几个月你和约翰对待我的方式哪里像家人，”茉莉说，坐起身来。“玛丽和我也是朋友，一点不比你们差。我一直在为她哀悼，我知道你们也为她哀悼，但你们都没有……”

她沉默了，四肢变得僵硬，抬手擦干了脸颊。

“我想说的是，”茉莉说，声音微微颤抖，“我知道，你给不了我想要的。”

“孩子？”

“我知道你不感兴趣，谈恋爱、生孩子什么的。我知道你不想要这些我想要的东西，而且——”

“你又不知道我想要什么。”

他声音低沉，几乎散发着危险。

“那告诉我你想要什么。”

“你。”

曾几何时，他的生死悬在这一个字上。茉莉屏住了呼吸。

夏洛克重复道，“我想要你。”

“夏洛克——你没在听。我是想告诉你，我想成为一名母亲。”

“没错。我看不出有什么问题。”

“你真的在说——”

“我的父母应该会很乐意成为祖父母，”他说。“麦考夫和欧洛丝给他们生孩子的可能性太低。尤其是麦考夫，我看着像是这支血脉的终点。”

“你是个瘾君子，”茉莉忍不住说，从他的手中抽出。

“一个有药瘾的侦探，总是在寻找下一场刺激，”夏洛克同意。“彻头彻尾的混蛋。然而，你还是选择了我。这说明你也有问题，不是吗？”

“我没有选择你，”茉莉尖锐地说。“而且我没有爱上一个瘾君子。我爱上的人是一个绝顶聪明的大傻瓜……”

她忍住怒火，试着组织清楚语言。

“我不怕死亡，”她说。“我可是每天在停尸房工作。但我面对的都是无法预见的暴力致死。捅进肚子的刀，打进心脏的子弹，血液中的神经毒素，头上的斧子。我一天到晚都能见到。我不能忍受的是缓慢的死亡，长期在医院里饱受折磨，知道总有一天会到来，却不清楚是哪一天。我妹妹是在昏迷中。我母亲，乳腺癌。我父亲，肾衰竭，做着透析，等待着一个永远都不会出现的器官捐献者。每一天，你醒来时都会想——会是今天吗？到现在为止，在过去的 _几年_ 里，每一天，我感觉好像在眼睁睁地看着你杀死自己，不管我怎样努力都束手无策。”她鼓起勇气，接着说，“你不能承诺我一个未来，或一个家庭，夏洛克。因为就现在而言，我都无法确定你可以多给我一天。”

“茉莉——”

“别说你会改变！”她用双手捂住了耳朵。“你每次都这样说！每次都说你会做得更好！你答应过这些都会结束，你微笑然后说一切都会没事，你每次都说你一点都不痛，都说你感觉不到，但我能看到你——每次你以为没有人在看你的时候，我看到……”

空气凝固。市政厅的钟继续摆动。骨灰翁了无生气地坐在壁炉上。

“茉莉，”夏洛克说。他的手指在她的手腕上划着圈，他前倾身体。她以为他要亲吻她的头发，但他只是用额头抵住了她的太阳穴，仿佛是为了确保她是世上唯一能听到他的人。“人们说，”他舔了一下嘴唇，“你能对别人做出的最糟糕的事，就是告诉他们你最深处、最可怕的秘密。我的秘密，茉莉·琥珀，不仅仅是我爱你，就像欧洛丝想的那样。而是我想要和你共度一生。我想要完整的生命——和你一起。”

“我也是，”茉莉回答，抑制着声音里哭腔，转过头来，和他的额头贴在一起。她闭上眼睛。“和我一起也好，不是和我也好，我只想让你活下去，珍惜你的生命，珍惜你被给予的爱和天赋。”

“你的死亡是发生在其他人身上的事。玛丽教会了我这个。但……你的生命也是发生在其他人身上的。太久以来，我都在走向死亡，途中也杀死了你。你愿意让我来补偿你吗？你愿意……和我一同分享吗？”

茉莉用双臂环住他的脖子，将他拉近，亲吻着他的脸颊和下颚。他紧紧地抱着她。

“我不是个完美的人，”他继续说。“大部分时候，我甚至都不是个好人。我无法保证一切都会很轻松。但我可以向你保证我的心，保证它会一直跳动下去。”

依靠在他的身上，像一只小鸟蜷缩在小孩子温暖的掌心，茉莉浑身颤抖。“那就是所有我想要的，”她喃喃低语。

“所以?”

他向后移开，茉莉深情地摇了摇头。“你已经知道答案了。”

“你答应了？”他确认道，用拇指擦掉她脸颊上的泪水。

“我答应。”

夏洛克舒了一口气，绷紧的神经一点一点放松。“很好，”他说。“我真是松了一口气，现在221B还在重修，我也没有其他能住的地方了。”

茉莉大笑起来。她的整个身体随之起伏，顺势翻身躺下，一只手遮住自己的眼睛。他都能看到她的口腔和洁白的牙齿。

“你真讨厌，”她叹着气说。

“也就是说我必须对你格外体贴，”夏洛克安慰她。“可不能被你赶到街上，对吧？”

茉莉的笑声逐渐平息下来，她的眼神变得柔软。“有些时候，我觉得你就像个普通人，夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”

 

***

 

几个月后，茉莉出现在221B的门口，脸上带着大大的微笑。整修后的公寓重新回到了从前的荣光，她将一切尽收眼底，接着视线移到夏洛克身上。当他们的眼神相遇时，他大步走来，迫不及待地将她拥入怀中，一下抱离了地面，在她的尖叫声中旋转起来。

“怎么样？你觉得如何？”他一边问一边放下她。

她回答，“我觉得，这是个完美的开端。”

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译版本同时也发在LOFTER上：[链接](http://samtreeanonymity.lofter.com/post/1f068e7f_12dc21db3)


End file.
